


Spring

by Notasmuch



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notasmuch/pseuds/Notasmuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a ficlet that popped into my head when I saw these two pics that you might wanna check out:<br/>1. <a href="http://yonaz.deviantart.com/art/God-of-the-Forest-524685577">Jonny</a><br/>2. <a href="http://valkyriethais.tumblr.com/post/32608621059">Patrick</a>* </p><p>Jonny as a forest god who is actually a tree, and Patrick as a forest spirit who is an elk with tree antlers.<br/>The fic is just a little interaction between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring

Patrick grazed lazily, ignoring the sound of crackling branches getting closer. 

"You're kidding me, right?" a stern voice echoed in his head and he looked around the tree he was chewing on just to make sure Jonny knew he knew Jonny was there. "It's spring, Patrick, if you eat all the buds now, you're not gonna get any fruits later, you do understand that's how it goes, right??" 

He chewed a bit longer before he answered. "It's my tree, I can do what I want with it." 

"You can destroy it, you mean?" 

Patrick clicked a hoof, already annoyed. "I'm just gonna eat a few. It's on my land. Leave me alone." 

Jonny crossed his gigantic tree arms and glared at him from his side of the border. 

Patrick wanted to stop eating because the tree didn't taste nearly as good with Jonny staring at him like that, but it was a matter of principle now. So he took another bite and watched all of Jonny's branches rearrange. It was fun, in that he knew he got under Jonny's bark. 

"You're such an annoying little elk," Jonny sighed in his head and no, that was not okay. Patrick spit out the bud and took his fighting stance. 

"I am not little, you overgrown twig!" Patrick's antlers were massive, heavy and tall, so maybe his head wasn't as high up in the clouds as Jonny's, but he was by no means little!

"Patrick," Jonny said in that pacifying voice Patrick heard him use on squirrels. 

He bowed his head down, antlers ready. "Take it back," he warned. 

"So you're fine with being annoying, just your height you have a problem with?" 

"Take. It. Back." 

"Fine. Alright. You're not little. You're perfectly normal sized." 

Patrick started lifting his head up.

"For an elk." 

And that was it. He charged across border, head low, and pushed his massive antlers straight at Jonny, pushing him back a few steps with the strength of his frankly huge body. 

He smirked when Jonny flailed, accompanied by a crackle of branches and magic, but when he tried to pull back and gloat at Jonny, he found he couldn't pull his head back. 

"Let go of me!" he shouted, tugging on his antlers wildly. 

"You're stuck, asshole! Your antlers are caught in my branches, ouch, stop moving!" 

Patrick stopped, mostly because moving hurt him too. "Well unstuck me," he clicked his hoof again. 

"Oh, I don't know, Patrick, maybe I want to live with you attached to me forever," Jonny said in a sarcastic voice but Patrick thought he wouldn't really mind that. Jonny was really fun to argue with. 

Still. 

"Yeah, sounds great," he replied, just as sarcastic. 

He felt tugging on his antlers and knew Jonny was working on setting them free and the whole situation was embarrassing enough Patrick decided to just not speak for a while. 

That was clearly something Jonny didn't know how to do since it didn't take long before he started explaining what he was doing and mumbling at Patrick that it was all gonna be okay. He knew it was gonna be okay, Jonny was gonna take care of it, he didn't need to be comforted. 

He didn't mind it though. 

He huffed and tried to change his stance when his neck started hurting but it wasn't easy and every time either of them moved the antlers and branches seemed to get more tangled up. 

He felt Jonny's hands on his neck then, pushing through his mane down to the skin and massaging his sore muscles. He sighed gratefully and relaxed a bit. 

"You're doing great, I'm almost done," Jonny said. 

Patrick didn't answer because that was when Jonny made him carefully turn his head to the side and he had a whole other problem. 

There were like, tiny little delicious looking buds growin on Jonny's branches. He hadn't noticed them on the other side but this one was almost full. Patrick tried not to sniff them but they were so close suddenly and he couldn't really... help himself. 

"Did you just..." 

"No," Patrick said chewing the tasty, soft bud. With a strong push he was suddenly free, Jonny looking down at him like he couldn't believe him. 

"I'm sorry?" Patrick shifted, miserable but not really, actually, sorry because... "They are so delicious! I'm sorry! No, wait. You have buds? Do you grow flowers? Why have I never seen you with flowers?!" 

Jonny looked away and his branches crackled uncomfortably. 

"You hide your flowers from me?!" 

"Clearly," Jonny waved a hand at where Kaner was still licking the sweet juice of the bud from the hairs around his mouth, "I have to!" 

Patrick was the one to look away this time. "Yeah, I'm really sorry." 

Jonny just hummed, for real, not in his head, and Patrick didn't pout, it was un elk like. "Thanks for the..." he tilted his head to indicate his antlers. 

"You're in a mood today," Jonny finally said. 

Patrick wagged his tail nervously. "I'm not." 

"You just crossed my border and attacked me." 

Patrick's eyes went wide and he stepped back. Holy shit he totally attacked Jonny on his land. He had no idea what to say, just kept moving back slowly, trying to get back to his land. 

Jonny reached out, the lanky bastard, and scratched Patrick's head gently. "It's okay, I know you didn't mean it. You couldn't hurt me if you wanted to anyway." 

Patrick had a lot of things to say to that bullshit but Jonny's branch fingers were really nice in his heavy, itchy fur, especially around the antlers, where there was always so much pressure. So he just tilted his head a bit and let it happen. 

"What's wrong?" Jonny asked and this time Patrick was enjoying himself too much to play it cool. 

"I'm just lonely. It's that time of year when everyone's in fucking love and running around chasing butterflies and here I am, again." 

"Oh," Jonny said, his hand in Patrick's fur stilling. "I'm sorry?" 

"Are you asking me?" 

"No, I mean, I am sorry, that's... sad." he trailed off and Patrick almost shook his head at how hopeless Jonny was with these kinds of things. 

"Just scratch my head a while longer." 

"Okay," Jonny said easily and Patrick relaxed into him. Jonny was solid and nice and he gave great scratches. As far as Patrick knew, he was all alone too. So maybe they could do this more often. Hang out. Give Patrick massages.

"I'll show you my flowers this year, if you want," Jonny said, like he could read his mind. Which he only partially could. Patrick could mostly block him. Sometimes. 

Patrick nodded. "I promise not to eat them. All."

**Author's Note:**

> *The pic is not properly sourced. I tried finding the original but even though there are some 20 versions of it online, not a single I saw was sourced :( I'm sorry and if you know the artist, please let me know so I can do it right. 
> 
> THAT SAID please don't put my story on goodreads or anywhere else, I do not approve, I do not agree.


End file.
